mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Maud Pie/Gallery
Season four Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie's first party S4E12.png|First seen on Pinkie's family picture Pinkie Pie looking at Pie family photo S4E12.png Maud Pie Drawing of Pinkie looking at Maud Pie making rock candy S4E18.png Drawing of Maud bringing some rocks S4E18.png|Bringing in the rocks Drawing of Maud making rock candy necklace S4E18.png Drawing of Pinkie and Maud hugging together S4E18.png|Pinkie and Maud, smiling and hugging. Maud far away S4E18.png|Maud Pie is out there somewhere. Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png|She's coming... Mane 6 and pets see Maud S4E18.png|From this perspective, it looks like they met Rarity for the first time. Maud Pie with Gummy biting on her tail S4E18.png|He likes you, Maud. Maud sniffing the rock S4E18.png Maud "Hm. Sedimentary" S4E18.png|"Hm. Sedimentary." Maud holding sedimentary rock S4E18.png|"This is a sedimentary rock." Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Twilight introducing herself to Maud S4E18.png|Well Rarity has some gems that are sort of like rocks on her hat. Twilight introduces Rainbow to Maud S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rarity to Maud S4E18.png|See? Maud blank stare S4E18.png Maud "expressing myself through my wardrobe" S4E18.png Rarity pointing at Maud S4E18.png Maud "It's a dress" S4E18.png Applejack introduces Winona to Maud S4E18.png Maud "He's in my pocket" S4E18.png|"He's in my pocket." Fluttershy "Or a trained butterfly" S4E18.png|Awwww! What cute creature do you have in your pocket? Maud reaching into her pocket S4E18.png Maud throws her pet rock onto the ground S4E18.png|A rock. Maud "His name is Boulder" S4E18.png|His name is Boulder. Pinkie Pie "the best, most awesome" S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png Maud pushing Boulder S4E18.png Maud sniffing the muffins S4E18.png|A basket of muffins? I notice there's a rock in it. Maud about to eat the gem S4E18.png|You can have that one, Maud. Maud chewing gem S4E18.png|Chew well before you swallow, Maud. Main cast looking at Maud eating the gem S4E18.png|Interesting taste buds you got there Maud. They have a good taste for gems. Maud "It's crunchy" S4E18.png|"It's crunchy." (Was it delicious, Maud?) Pinkie Pie "They are crunchy!" S4E18.png|"They are crunchy!" (Awwwww! Doesn't Pinkie just look soooo cute?) Maud "but way more intense" S4E18.png Rainbow "Awesome" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie showing a rock to Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Where was he?" S4E18.png|"Where was he?" Maud "He was hiding in my pocket" S4E18.png|"He was hiding in my pocket." Pinkie Pie looking at Maud S4E18.png|Gummy wants a ponyback ride, Maud. Pinkie Pie "for our best friends necklaces!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Aw, yeah!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends see Pinkie Pie and Maud leaving S4E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling while standing beside Maud S4E18.png Maud holding a dishtowel S4E18.png Maud "What do you mean?" S4E18.png|"What do you mean?" Pinkie with a big grin S4E18.png Rarity "I'm sure I could work my magic" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Maud S4E18.png Rarity levitating fabrics S4E18.png Maud putting dishtowel on her back S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Doesn't Maud make the coolest scarves?" S4E18.png Fluttershy walking in the forest S4E18.png Fluttershy looking at Maud S4E18.png Spiders walking onto a rock S4E18.png|You must be interested in that spider, Maud. Maud "I was looking at the rock" S4E18.png|"I was looking at the rock." Twilight Sparkle "I've got lots of poetry" S4E18.png Maud "I prefer to read my own poetry" S4E18.png Maud clears her throat S4E18.png Twilight listening to Maud's poem S4E18.png|"Rock. You are a rock. Grey. You are grey. Like a rock. Which you are. Rock." Maud reading her poem S4E18.png Maud "I've written thousands" S4E18.png|"I've written thousands." Pinkie Pie "She's so prolific!" S4E18.png Close-up of Maud's face S4E18.png Twilight sitting down while listening to Maud's poem S4E18.png Applejack "peelin' them apples for the cider, Maud?" S4E18.png Maud "I think this one is done" S4E18.png Applejack shocked S4E18.png|Whoa! Maud "Should I peel another?" S4E18.png|Do you want Maud to peel another apple, Applejack? Applejack "Sure, why not?" S4E18.png AJ giving Maud and Pinkie each a cup of cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie drinking cider S4E18.png|Jug, jug, jug, jug... Pinkie Pie "That's the best apple cider I've ever had!" S4E18.png|That was delicious! Maud drinking cider S4E18.png|That's okay. Take your time. Maud "It tastes like apples" S4E18.png|"It tastes like apples." Pinkie Pie "Told you she was super honest" S4E18.png|"Told you she was super honest." Rock falls S4E18.png Rainbow "Yeah!" S4E18.png Rock thrown far away S4E18.png Mushroom cloud S4E18.png|Boom! A wave from a lake forms S4E18.png|Watch out! Rainbow, Maud and Pinkie just before getting hit by a wave S4E18.png Big wave about to hit the ponies S4E18.png|Cowabunga! Rainbow "How'd you do that?" S4E18.png|"How'd you do that?" Maud "I threw it" S4E18.png|"I threw it." Maud "I'm not really into... 'winning'" S4E18.png Maud Pie waiting S4E18.png Main 5 and Maud looking S4E18.png Rainbow Dash and friends confused S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "it combines everypony's interests" S4E18.png Maud Pie mildly surprised S4E18.png Maud Pie springing into action S4E18.png Maud Pie putting on spiked helmet S4E18.png Maud races through applesauce tunnel S4E18.png Maud races through pile of fabrics S4E18.png Maud Pie flying through the air S4E18.png Maud Pie punching giant boulder S4E18.png Maud reducing boulder to pieces S4E18.png|("Nothing will keep me from my sister!") Maud Pie saves Pinkie S4E18.png Maud frees Pinkie's stuck hoof S4E18.png Maud Pie saving Pinkie Pie S4E18.png Maud Pie hugging Pinkie S4E18.png Maud Pie "what were you thinking" S4E18.png Maud talking to Pinkie Pie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie sad that Maud decides to leave S4E18.png Maud Pie "it was nice to meet you all" S4E18.png Pinkie watching Maud leave S4E18.png Pinkie Pie and Maud riding the train S4E18.png Sad Pinkie Pie hugging Maud S4E18.png Pinkie and Maud reach the rock farm S4E18.png Pinkie Pie surprised S4E18.png Twilight apologizing to Pinkie S4E18.png Twilight apologizing to Maud S4E18.png Twilight "sorry we couldn't see it sooner" S4E18.png Twilight "how much we all love Pinkie Pie" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie flattered "aw, shucks!" S4E18.png Maud Pie flat "sure" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "what's wrong" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "are you kidding" S4E18.png|"Are you kidding?" Pinkie Pie "I've never seen her more excited" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie cartwheeling behind Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie throwing confetti and streamers S4E18.png Mane 6 and Maud at rock farm train station S4E18.png Mane 6 saying goodbye to Maud S4E18.png Maud wearing Twilight's rock candy necklace S4E18.png Maud wearing Mane 6's candy necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie Pie and Maud trade necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie Pie licking rock candies S4E18.png|Enjoy, Pinkie. Maud takes box out of saddlebag S4E18.png|(What's in here?) Twilight asking about Maud's box S4E18.png Maud "I don't really like candy" S4E18.png|"I don't really like candy."(Maud says that she doesn't really like candy.) Maud Pie smiling S4E18.png|(Smiling knowingly at Pinkie.) Maud wearing rock candy necklaces S4E18.png|"But I do love Pinkie Pie."(But she does love Pinkie Pie.) Twilight and Maud smiling at Pinkie S4E18.png|(Don't forget to brush your teeth tonight, Pinkie.) ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset notices Maud EG2.png Sunset Shimmer surprised by Maud EG2.png Maud "Boulder was hungry" EG2.png|"Boulder was hungry." Maud feeding crackers to Boulder EG2.png Maud walks off with Boulder EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "she's related to Pinkie Pie" EG2.png|"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." Trixie about to fall EG2.png|I'd like to help you, Trixie, but you're not under a rock or rock-like substance. Season five Make New Friends but Keep Discord Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png|Maud on the left Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png|Discord observes her Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S5E7.png Rainbow Dash "I think they're... jokes?" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie big grin S5E7.png Pinkie Pie talking excited at Maud S5E7.png|Notice how Maud has the same manestyle she always had. Pinkie and Maud Pie "my favorite" S5E7.png|...only with a different dress. Pinkie and Maud showered in watermelon bits S5E7.png Maud "you're the most basic of jokes" S5E7.png|"You're the most basic of jokes." Pinkie Pie "good one, Maud!" S5E7.png|"Good one, Maud!" Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Pinkie Pie sails the sea of slime S5E7.png|Maud is used for a canoe or a raft. Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord "I may actually grow to like this" S5E7.png Maud Pie "I like it too" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "it's not a party until" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie squee S5E7.png Twilight apologizes to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Hearthbreakers Pinkie Pie sees Maud arrive S5E20.png Pinkie Pie hugging Maud Pie S5E20.png|Aww... Maud Pie "so excited to see you" S5E20.png Maud Pie greets Applejack S5E20.png Maud notes extrusive andesite on AJ's hoof S5E20.png Close-up on AJ's andesite-covered hoof S5E20.png Maud Pie "it's a mountain rock" S5E20.png Pinkie asks Maud about school S5E20.png Maud "if you thought quartz was high" S5E20.png Maud leads Apple family to the rock farm S5E20.png Pinkie and Apple family follow Maud S5E20.png Pinkie, Maud, and Apples approach the rock farm S5E20.png Rock farm decorated for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png Applejack impressed by rock farm's appearance S5E20.png Pinkie Pie bouncing to her house's front door S5E20.png Pinkie Pie introduces her family S5E20.png The Apple family and the Pie family meet S5E20.png Apples and Pies greet; Marble runs away S5E20.png Limestone "what'd I say about the boulder?!" S5E20.png Apples and Pies walk toward the Pie family house S5E20.png Pinkie grinning wide at the Apples S5E20.png Pie family at the dinner table S5E20.png Apple family shuffles to their seats S5E20.png Applejack asks about double-baked pot pie S5E20.png Maud Pie "we have rock soup" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "dinner is dinner" S5E20.png Apples and Pies at the dinner table S5E20.png Pie sisters staring at Applejack S5E20.png Apples and Pies in the rock quarry S5E20.png Maud, Igneous, and Cloudy making Hearth's Warming dolls S5E20.png Pinkie Pie starts the flag-finding game S5E20.png Pinkie places Apple Bloom next to Maud S5E20.png Pinkie declares Bloom and Maud team two S5E20.png Apple and Pie families split into teams S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "when the three tribes united" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "the first flag was sewn by" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "it's tradition to raise a flag" S5E20.png Apples and Pies listening to Pinkie S5E20.png Pinkie points to the top of Holder's Boulder S5E20.png The Apple and Pie teams separate S5E20.png Maud Pie looks for the obsidian S5E20.png Apple Bloom flat "oh" S5E20.png Maud Pie "have you ever wished" S5E20.png Apple Bloom "I had a dream once" S5E20.png Maud Pie "we have a lot in common" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie waking up her sisters S5E20.png Limestone Pie becoming enraged S5E20.png Pie family rock farm with new decorations S5E20.png Applejack "it's Hearth's Warmin', Apple-style!" S5E20.png Pie family displeased S5E20.png Granny, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom in shock S5E20.png Apple Bloom in wide-eyed wonder S5E20.png Apple Bloom zooms over to the presents S5E20.png Tension brews between the Apples and Pies S5E20.png Maud Pie "you planted your pole on a fault line" S5E20.png Ground beneath Maud begins to crack S5E20.png Pie family looking over the cliff S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "you didn't have to ask them to leave!" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "they wanted to go!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "this was all a misunderstanding" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "she'd never do anything bad" S5E20.png|Maud just doesn't even care. Rock farm still in a mess S5E20.png Limestone "how are we gonna lift Holder's Boulder?!" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "this is all her fault!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie walks off in shame S5E20.png Apple Bloom looks at Maud outside S5E20.png Apple Bloom "once you get to know her" S5E20.png Limestone gestures for Apple Bloom to leave S5E20.png Pie family trying to push Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Pie family pushing Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Pinkie Pie huffing and puffing S5E20.png Maud Pie "I'm pushing as hard as I can too" S5E20.png Limestone Pie getting frustrated S5E20.png Limestone Pie "it's hopeless!" S5E20.png Pie family losing hope S5E20.png Pie family hears the Apples return S5E20.png Limestone Pie "what do you want?!" S5E20.png Applejack facing the Pie family S5E20.png Pie family listening to Applejack S5E20.png Limestone's family looking at her S5E20.png Limestone "don't just stand there" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "we got a boulder to move!" S5E20.png Pie family hopeful again S5E20.png Apples help Pies push the boulder S5E20.png Apples and Pies push the boulder together S5E20.png Apples and Pies' first shared tradition S5E20.png Apple Bloom petting Boulder S5E20.png Limestone with a plate of sweet buns S5E20.png Apple Bloom eating sweet buns S5E20.png Apple Bloom spends time with Maud S5E20.png Apple Bloom and Maud smiling S5E20.png Apples and Pies gather around Maud S5E20.png Maud Pie "the first one is about rocks" S5E20.png Maud Pie "they're all about rocks" S5E20.png Maud reading Hearth's Warming poetry S5E20.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Maud and Pinkamena appear to demolish boulder S5E25.png Maud and Pinkamena demolishing the boulder S5E25.png Boulder reduced to harmless rocks S5E25.png Pinkamena, Rainbow, and Maud in Sombra-ruled timeline S5E25.png|Weird seeing Maud with no eyeshadow. Pinkamena and Maud salute Rainbow S5E25.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Maud Pie at Manehattan giving a blank stare S6E3.png Pinkie "You know what that spells?" S6E3.png Maud "It spells Maud" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie squees S6E3.png|"Squee!" Pinkie fires her party cannon S6E3.png Pinkie "Maud, Maud, Maud!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie hugs Rarity and Maud S6E3.png Rarity smiles at Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Rarity "you Pie sisters have just about the sweetest family traditions!" S6E3.png Rarity "you set aside a special day to spend with each of your sisters" S6E3.png Pinkie "I do separate trips with each one" S6E3.png Pinkie hops while in the middle of walking S6E3.png Pinkie "by picking a different location every year!" S6E3.png Manehattan Times Square S6E3.png Pinkie "since Maud's getting her rocktorate nearby" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie says "PSSSD" S6E3.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie looks at Maud S6E3.png Maud Pie "Boulder promised his cousin a postcard" S6E3.png Maud shows Boulder a postcard S6E3.png Maud Pie showing Boulder some postcards S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "and the store is downtown!" S6E3.png Maud "Nothing moved him" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie about to hug Rarity and Maud S6E3.png Pinkie Pie hugs Maud and Rarity S6E3.png Pinkie to Maud "...PSSSD..." S6E3.png Maud and Rarity standing together while Pinkie runs off S6E3.png Rarity and Maud Pie sees Pinkie with her party cannon S6E3.png Manehattanites see Pinkie fire her party cannon S6E3.png Maud and Rarity inside the statue's crown S6E3.png Maud "Especially the glaciation of the sloping strata" S6E3.png Maud "It's breathtaking" S6E3.png Maud Pie and Rarity hears Pinkie S6E3.png Maud and Rarity sees Pinkie floating S6E3.png Party cannon gets fired S6E3.png Pinkie, Maud, and Rarity being constrained by tight spaces S6E3.png Rarity "would make me lose my mind!" S6E3.png Pinkie "when she sees the gift I'm giving her!" S6E3.png Pinkie smiling while party cannon pops out S6E3.png Rarity about to say something to Maud Pie S6E3.png Rarity's face covered in snow by Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Pinkie "Whatever you were about to say" S6E3.png Party cannon "skating" to Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Party cannon fired at an ice rink S6E3.png Maud "You'll be pleased with yours too" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie sees Maud skating S6E3.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie sees Maud ice-dancing S6E3.png Maud, Rarity, and Pinkie at the dining table; stallion looking sad S6E3.png Maud "It's the only restaurant in the city" S6E3.png Rarity grinning awkwardly S6E3.png Rarity stuttering S6E3.png Rarity "Well, isn't that something!" S6E3.png Rarity looks at Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Rarity acting "You know what, Pinkie Pie?" S6E3.png Rarity levitates menu booklet S6E3.png Rarity looking at Maud S6E3.png Maud Pie with Boulder on the dining table S6E3.png Rarity acting "Oh, why, thank you for the kind assistance" S6E3.png Rarity acting "And now I know exactly what to order" S6E3.png Pinkie acting "You are very welcome, Rarity!" S6E3.png Pinkie acting "Now pardon me whilst I go wash my hooves!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accidentally bumps into a waiter S6E3.png Pinkie Pie apologizes; about to run off.png Pinkie Pie runs into bathroom and makes a Pinkie-shaped hole on the door S6E3.png Rarity points at Boulder S6E3.png Rarity "that Boulder of yours is such an interesting..." S6E3.png Rarity ahem S6E3.png Rarity "...character" S6E3.png Rarity "You must tell me" S6E3.png Rarity "how did the two of you first meet?" S6E3.png Maud "It was a dark and stormy night" S6E3.png|"It was a dark and stormy night." Maud Pie finishing her story S6E3.png Pinkie returns to the restaurant defeated S6E3.png Rarity "your hooves must be sparkling clean!" S6E3.png Rarity looking at Maud nervously S6E3.png Rarity calling the waiter S6E3.png Rarity orders a two-mile-high hot fudge sundae S6E3.png Rarity trying to cheer up Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Waiter delivers giant hot fudge sundae S6E3.png Maud Pie sitting at table with blank stare S6E3.png Rarity and Maud in front of giant stuffed giraffe S6E3.png Rarity "I was just wondering" S6E3.png Rarity "see yourself with it?" S6E3.png Maud Pie "only if I had a mirror" S6E3.png Rarity smiling awkwardly at Maud S6E3.png Raining jewels scene transition S6E3.png Rarity and Maud in a jewelry store S6E3.png Rarity "I know you're a big fan of rocks" S6E3.png Rarity "get your camera ready" S6E3.png Pinkie, Maud, and Rarity in a jewelry store S6E3.png Rarity "there must be something here" S6E3.png Maud Pie puts Boulder up to her ear S6E3.png Maud Pie "Boulder says they're all too stuck-up" S6E3.png Pinkie frustrated; Rarity rolls her eyes S6E3.png Maud Pie at Manehattan flea market S6E3.png Maud and ponies look at Rarity at flea market S6E3.png Maud Pie eye focus S6E3.png Rarity "what do you think about..." S6E3.png Rarity levitating basketball and football S6E3.png Rarity levitating block of Swiss cheese S6E3.png Rarity levitating large vase S6E3.png Maud Pie looking at Twilicane S6E3.png Maud Pie looking at rubber shark S6E3.png Maud Pie looking at stone spell book S6E3.png Maud Pie looking at Smarty Pants S6E3.png Maud Pie looking to the right S6E3.png Maud Pie looking to the left S6E3.png Maud Pie looking down S6E3.png Maud Pie "I like that" S6E3.png Rarity on the ground in front of Maud S6E3.png Rarity "you have to tell me!" S6E3.png Rarity levitating scooter S6E3.png Maud Pie looking at lamp S6E3.png Maud Pie looking at grappling hook S6E3.png Rarity "what do you like?!" S6E3.png Maud Pie pointing at the ground S6E3.png Maud Pie "thermal expansion and soil settlement" S6E3.png Maud Pie taking picture of fissure S6E3.png Rarity stricken speechless S6E3.png Maud Pie calling out to Boulder S6E3.png Maud Pie "where'd you run off to?" S6E3.png Maud Pie "there you are" S6E3.png Maud Pie "something to carry you around in" S6E3.png Maud Pie pointing at the fissure S6E3.png Rarity squinting at the fissure S6E3.png Rarity "probably?" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie returns to Rarity and Maud S6E3.png Rarity "you're back!" S6E3.png Rarity "I want to get one more picture" S6E3.png Rarity "go stand behind it" S6E3.png Rarity tells Maud to back up a little S6E3.png Rarity tells Maud to back up further S6E3.png Maud Pie backs up even further S6E3.png Maud Pie nearly at the sidewalk S6E3.png Rarity and Maud stand over twenty yards apart S6E3.png Maud Pie "the camera loves Boulder" S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in the park S6E3.png Rarity "I'm not even a Pie sister" S6E3.png Rarity "can't wait one more second" S6E3.png Maud Pie "as I'll ever be" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie singing the PSSSD song S6E3.png Pinkie Pie holding the last note S6E3.png Pinkie Pie giving Maud her cue S6E3.png Maud Pie deadpan "hey" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "time to swap presents!" S6E3.png Pinkie and Maud Pie swap gifts S6E3.png Pinkie and Maud swapping presents S6E3.png Pinkie Pie inspecting her present S6E3.png Maud Pie looking at her present S6E3.png Rarity "just open them already!" S6E3.png Maud Pie opening her present S6E3.png Maud Pie holding a rock pouch S6E3.png Maud Pie thanking Pinkie S6E3.png Maud holding rock pouch and Boulder S6E3.png Maud Pie places Boulder in the pouch S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "this is amazing!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "this is incredible!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie jumping for joy S6E3.png Maud Pie "little pieces of cupcake-scented paper" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "the most thoughtful gift-giver in the world" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie gives Maud a big hug S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "that's even longer than for-ever" S6E3.png Pinkie and Maud share a warm hug S6E3.png Rarity and Maud Pie looking up S6E3.png Rarity and Maud in front of giant rock S6E3.png Maud Pie setting Boulder down S6E3.png Maud Pie tells Boulder to play nice S6E3.png Rarity "relieved to see that you like the pouch" S6E3.png Rarity "considering what Pinkie Pie had to give up" S6E3.png Rarity nearly spills the beans S6E3.png Rarity covering her mouth S6E3.png Maud Pie in flat surprise S6E3.png Rarity "forget I said that!" S6E3.png Rarity "glad to see that you like the pouch" S6E3.png Rarity "you can remember that part" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie playing with her confetti S6E3.png Maud Pie "why isn't she using her party cannon?" S6E3.png Rarity "look how filthy my hooves are!" S6E3.png Rarity "really should go wash them" S6E3.png Maud suddenly appears in front of Rarity S6E3.png Maud Pie "where's her cannon?" S6E3.png|"Where's her cannon?" Rarity "stop giving me that look!" S6E3.png Maud Pie flat stare of accusation S6E3.png Rarity about to spill the beans S6E3.png Rarity tells Maud the truth S6E3.png Maud Pie surprised "what?" S6E3.png Rarity "she was willing to give up" S6E3.png Maud Pie looking at her rock pouch S6E3.png Maud Pie "she gave up her party cannon?" S6E3.png Maud looking back at Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Rarity calling out to Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "you guys wanna ride the swans" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "there are swan boats" S6E3.png Maud Pie "you gave away your party cannon?" S6E3.png|"You gave away your party cannon?" Pinkie Pie caught in her lie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie looking at Rarity behind Maud S6E3.png Rarity looking embarrassed S6E3.png Rarity "she broke me" S6E3.png Maud Pie staring ahead at Pinkie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie about to spill the beans S6E3.png Pinkie Pie confesses the truth S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "that's why I had to get you" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "the perfect gift!" S6E3.png Maud Pie hanging her head S6E3.png Maud Pie walking away from Pinkie S6E3.png Maud Pie "to get your cannon back" S6E3.png Maud Pie leaving the park S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud wander through Manehattan at sunset S6E3.png Maud Pie pointing at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Rarity "that's amazing!" S6E3.png Rarity "how did you know where he'd be?" S6E3.png Maud Pie "Maud Sense" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "runs in the family!" S6E3.png Maud Pie tapping on Pouch Pony S6E3.png Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Maud Pie wants to make a return trade S6E3.png Pouch Pony "all sales are final" S6E3.png Maud Pie appears in Pouch Pony's path S6E3.png Maud Pie requesting a return trade again S6E3.png Maud Pie with "fire" in her eyes S6E3.png Maud Pie "clenching" her jaw S6E3.png Maud Pie requests a return trade once more S6E3.png Pouch Pony scared of Maud S6E3.png Pouch Pony giving Maud the party cannon S6E3.png Pouch Pony wailing "please!" S6E3.png Pouch Pony "relax that jaw of yours" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie pleased with Maud's success S6E3.png Maud Pie walking through Manehattan S6E3.png Maud sees Pinkie riding her party cannon S6E3.png Pinkie happy to have her party cannon back S6E3.png Pinkie fires her party cannon with joy S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "uh-oh" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "you gave back the pouch for my cannon" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "the second gift you've gotten me today" S6E3.png Maud Pie plugging Pinkie's mouth S6E3.png Maud Pie "gift giving isn't a competition" S6E3.png Maud Pie "it's an expression of love" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie moved by Maud's words S6E3.png Pinkie surprised by Maud saying "five-ever" S6E3.png|"That's why I'll always love them, and you, five-ever." Maud Pie "that's even longer than for-ever" S6E3.png|"That's even longer than ''for-ever." Maud Pie smiling S6E3.png Pinkie and Maud Pie's sisterly hug S6E3.png Rarity walking up to Pinkie and Maud S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "washing your hooves for a long time" S6E3.png Rarity "I know!" S6E3.png Rarity gauging Pinkie and Maud's reactions S6E3.png Maud Pie flat "no" S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "this might be my favorite" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie saying "PSSSD" again S6E3.png Pinkie Pie shouting "ever!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "can't wait 'til next year's" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "PSSSD..." S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "W" sound S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "R" sound S6E3.png Pinkie Pie grinning happily S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day..." S6E3.png Maud Pie "...with Rarity" S6E3.png Rarity "how good you two are at giving gifts" S6E3.png Rarity "have to get you both something amazing" S6E3.png Rarity "I only have a year to do it!" S6E3.png Maud Pie winking at Pinkie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity hugging S6E3.png Rarity thanking Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "now that you mention it" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "how much of that stuff I go through" S6E3.png Rarity and Maud sees Pinkie fire her party cannon S6E3.png IDW comics Comic 20 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 23 Hot Topic cover.png Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 29 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 29 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 29 page 1.png Friends Forever issue 29 page 2.png Friends Forever issue 29 page 3.png Merchandise FiM Collection Single Story Pack Maud Rock Pie toy.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Maud Rock Pie packaging.jpg Maud Pie Funko vinyl figure.jpg Maud Pie Funko vinyl figure packaging.jpg Funko Maud Pie regular vinyl figurine.jpg Equestria Girls and Flower Covered Brushables display.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png I Wanna Rock T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous Maud Pie Pi Day Twitter promo.png Pony Reunion Week promo MLP mobile game.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Season 6 Facebook promotional image.jpg